Wild Kratts: Lone Digger Edition (AU)
by Dispatching Kratt
Summary: This short fanfiction is based on the song Lone Digger by Caravan Palace and it's music video. It shows what if cup of patience overflowed on the both sides and it would end with bloody fight. This story will be maybe sad for the Kratt fans who growed on it like me. Rated M for violence and blood. Warning: Contains philosophy ending!


_There are Wild Kratts characters roles of characters from the Lone Digger music video:_

 _Kratt brothers= Three cats_

 _Zach_ _Varmitech= Dogs_ _who begin that fight_

 _Aviva= The deaf club gazella dancer_

 _Koki= The zebra waiter_

 _OC FBI agent= The buffalo_ _security_

 _Jimmy Z= The depressed donkey_

 _OC Zach's_ _guards_ _= The snakes, crocodiles who participated that bloody fight_

 _This is fanfiction of type "What if" so please don't count it to the same world as my old Wild Kratts stories. This is just AU as that about superheroes._ _I recommend to listen Lone Digger during reading this fanfiction. Instead of sentences said by characters is here_ _music._ _Story contains Lone Digger lyrics._ _Lone Digger is my favorite song, music video caused interest due to furries. Maybe, I'm from a few persons who liked that music._

It was uncomfortable. It was uncomfortable because the FBI forced the brothers and the villians to stop those constant quarells. It was uncomfortable to do this in the same place. When brothers just remembered what they did to them, they were angry. They wanted to get them into jail. Villians several times almost killed them and hurt their friends. FBI agents oversaw it. Chris had nothing to do to not to clench his fists. Problem was in that, the Zach constantly provoke. There were years of hate. Originally, today the brothers wanted to show kids a few new animals, but first they had to agree with them. Kids must waited before the other fun exploration begins. Kids were hidden behind the bush, they talked and they watched closely how as the situation unfolded. Aviva oversaw the children, Koki at this end of distupes wanted bring something to drink (due to FBI) and Jimmy felt it was going to go wrong, but no one believed him.

It was a nice sunny day and everything looked fine. Martin with Chris already looked with a sharp view. It looked like, that the FBI agents do not know, what's going on. They wore their usuall clothes and the suits of creature power.

Hey, brother, what you thinking?

Leave that old record spinning

You feel the rhytm, going?

 _(They call_ _it lonely diggin')_

Tensions worsened. It seemed Zach won. Brothers knew, that even if they agree, he will be continued in his crimes. Agents guarded before the fight.

Let's end your time to lay low

Your knees are bending and so

I'ts time to get up and let go

 _(You're gonna come undone')_

Chris felt he is more angry than before. He though this will be a calm day. But wasn't. With his older brother Martin he did not want to sign it. If he could sign it, it will help Zach and other villians.

Hey, mama, how's it going?

Can't see your body moving

Don't leave the party dying

 _(They call it lonely diggin')_

He convinced his older brother to tell FBI agents truth about the villians. They said, that they haven't evidence.

Your booty shaking, you know

Your head has no right to say no

Tonight it's "Ready, set, go!"

FBI agents tried to calm the disturbed brothers. One of the kids came to Chris and said to him, to let him and his older brother calm down. Because today the brothers will be show to the kids something instructive and funny about the animals today, with their suits of creature power. Chris said let him play and this is adult things. So, one of the kids returned to play with friends.

Baby, can you move it round the rhytm?

So, we can get with 'em

To the crowd and get us a rock and roll' round

Just a downtown body body coming with a super-hottie

Let's go, yes, no, hell no

Baby, can you move it round with the rhytm?

'Cause you know we're living in a fast lane, speed up

It ain't no game, just turn up all the beams

When I come on the scene

Zach's provocation worsened. For the first time, he said to them, that they lose and now he looked more evil than before.

Hey, brother, what you thinking?

That good ol' sound is ringing

They don't know what they're missing

 _(They call it lonely diggin')_

It looked like that the situation is only getting worse.

Let's end your time to lay low

Your knees are bending and so

I'ts time to get up and let go

Martin was convinced to sign it, but Chris no. He was from the type of the people which can we call rebels. Barely he did not felt safely, cause he knew, that Zach's guards will threathen him, when FBI's agents will not notice him. Due to FBI, Zach brought here armed guards instead of his Zachbots.

Hey, brother, nice and steady

Put down your drink, you're ready

It's hard when things get messy

 _(They call it lonely diggin')_

When Koki came to check, how's the suspensed situation develops, the result was not surprising. When she came, so something happened that changed the situation to the quarell. Zach set his leg, so she fell to the ground. Martin helped her to stand up. This was the last raindrop to make Chris pissed. He ended up in the quarell with Zach and FBI agents wanted to calm them. But it doesn't work.

Your booty shaking, you know

Your head has no right to say no

Tonight it's "Ready, set, go!"

One man of the Zach's guards hit. Chris noticed, that that guy injured him and than the fight began. When one FBI agent noticed what's going on, he tried to disarm one of these armed men. Another member of Zach's guards stabbed his knife into the throat of one of our FBI agents. Blood splashed. Zach had a feeling he will destroy the 'Wild Rats', and so he with happines watched how the fight is changing to horror. But it doesn't waited for the long time. On the scene was Martin, and he said, that he began this. He wanted to take him to agents but barely he was attacked, so he had to defend himself. Chris didn't noticed, that he is almost insane. He took blooded knife from the ground and cut throat of one Zach's men. Martin had a problem with armed guard, who wanted to kill him. He took a sharp stone which layed on the ground and he hit that man to the face. From the nose and mouth of that man flowed blood. That man died in that fight. Martin in self-defense somehow gained weapon of one guards, than aimed on his chin, than shot. Blood splashed again and clothes of both brothers were blooded. On Chris's clothes and suit was red blood. One man tried to shot him, but FBI agent helped him and he shot that man with his gun. The last of Zach's guards tried to shot the rest FBI agents. He killed all agents instead one, who he shot into knee. Chris attacked again and he literally poked out of that shooter. Man screamed in the pain but at once, Chris's insane I, which in this fight came to surface ended his pain. Kids watched that massacre and they wanted to tell Aviva. They did not know such this about the brothers. It was for the first time, when they scared them.

Baby, can you move it round with the rhytm?

So we can get with 'em

To the crowd and get us a rock and roll'

round

Just a downtown body body coming with a super-hottie

Let's go, yes, no, hell no

Baby, can you move it round the rhytm?

'Cause you know we're living in a fast lane, speed up

It ain't no game, just turn up all the beams

When I come on the scene

Chris in his all anger, all the bad memories when Zach hurted his family, friends and his closest, especially love of his life Aviva, he grabbed the machine gun which layed on the blooded ground, he drowe Zach into a place without a possibility of escape, he shouted, and he hit him with the weapon than shot him. On the tree nearby the blood splashed. Martin helped that injured agent. He barely realised what happened.

Baby, can you move it round the rhytm?

So we can get with 'em

To the crowd and get us a rock and roll' round

Just a downtown body body coming with a super-hottie

Let's go, yes, no, hell no

Baby, can you move it round the rhytm?

'Cause you know we're living in a fast lane, speed up

It ain't no game, just turn up all the beams When I come on the scene

Martin looked at the Jimmy. He looked scared and on his clothing was a spatter of blood. Koki was also scared. He looked there and on the ground, Martin saw corpses of Zach's guards, blood and guns. He heard kids crying. He barely realised what happened.

Chris returned back to the place of the fight, he let go gun fell on the ground. He also realised what he does. On his hands was now blood. He was now with his brother criminal- a killer. He also realised, that he is now same as that villian, which he killed. When Aviva saw this her emotions were now mixed. From the brothers, these brothers who she knew since her first day in college, become villians.


End file.
